Kuroi Yoake
by Koni-chan
Summary: [TYL6927&Yaoi] Chap 5: Mukuro a désormais la main mise sur la famille Vongola et il savoure enfin sa victoire tandis que Tsuna reste impuissant...
1. Dearly Beloved

**IMPORTANT A LIRE :**Je vous ai concocté une histoire bien lourde, bien **trash**, puisque j'ai choisis de faire du **yaoi**. Vous êtes donc prévenu ! Si l'histoire est classée **M**, ce n'est pas pour faire joli ! Il y a aussi des risques de **spoils** ! Si rien ne vous tente jusqu'à présent, quitter les lieux au plus vite ! Pour les autres, voici ce qui vous attend :

**Couple :**TYL Mukuro x TYL Tsuna

**Epoque :** L'histoire prend place dans le futur, bien après la mort de Byakuran.

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages de Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn appartiennent à Akira Amano, et les extraits de poèmes, comme toujours, sont attribués à Dillu Timeds.

**Bonjour à tous ! Que de frissons en arrivant ici, chez les fans de KHR ! Je me dis que c'est bizarre, c'est nouveau, et pourtant, c'est très agréable de se dire qu'il y a d'autres personne partageant la passion de ce manga trop peu connu ! Alors, je vous donne le ton, si vous ne me connaissez pas encore, sautez voir mon profil, vous serez garnis ! XD En attendant, je me dis que je suis gravement barge d'écrire ce genre de récit…**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Dearly Beloved

_Tout n'est pas bon en ce monde._

_Chaque chose à sa part d'ombre, fugace, lointaine, mais tenace,_

_Elle ronge ce qu'elle peut s'approprier, elle le dévore,_

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste, au final…_

_Plus rien._

_Les ténèbres noires ont envahi mon être, elles s'enlisent en moi et avalent goulûment ce que j'étais autrefois pour ne laisser qu'une carcasse vide._

_Plus le temps passe, plus elles s'enracinent, _

_Et je finis par disparaître lentement._

On frappe trois coups à la porte. Je lève mon nez de mes papiers et cligne des yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Je crie qu'on peut entrer. Un homme, grand, élancé, entre dans la pièce sans faire de bruit. Il a le visage tiré et il ne sourit pas, ce qui est un mauvais présage. Je lui désigne un siège mais il secoue la tête. Il souhaite rester debout, soit. Je finis de remplir le document et je le place sur le côté de mon bureau. Ce bureau est grand, en chêne massif, pourtant il est couvert de piles de papiers, de stylos égarés, de lettres demandant à être ouvertes, d'un ordinateur et de son imprimante, d'un plateau repas qui n'a pas été touché, et de missives codées. Il n'est pas encore assez grand semble-t-il. Je me tourne vers la personne.

-« Qu'y-a-t-il, Gokudera ? » je lui demande en essayant de dissimuler la fatigue de ma voix avec un sourire.

-« Judaime… » commence-t-il lentement. « Je suis venu vous dire que nous avons finis par découvrir qui était le traître au sein de maison. Seulement, le temps que nous arrivions… »

-« Il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête, pas vrai ? »

Gokudera hoche la tête et je soupire. C'est devenu quelque chose de courant de se suicider lorsqu'on se sait fini. Ainsi, on ne doit pas endurer les tortures, ni trahir sa famille, ou être tué par l'ennemi de façon disgracieuse. Je n'aime pas ces méthodes. Pourtant, c'était un traître qui a vendu des informations en, une personne en qui j'avais eu confiance. Je saisque l'erreur est humaine, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de me sentir coupable.

-« Qui étais-ce ? » je demande.

-« Alberto Delambre, » répond Gokudera avec colère. « L'une des dernières recrues. Je suis sincèrement désolé Judaime. J'assume l'entière responsabilité de cet échec. »

-« Pourquoi cela, Gokudera ? » je rétorque d'une voix irritée. « C'est moi qui l'ai recruté, alors arrête de te blâmer. Faites disparaître le corps et tenter de découvrir ce qu'il a pu dire aux autres familles. Ce sera tout. »

A ces mots, Gokudera comprend qu'il doit prendre congé. Il s'excuse encore une fois et sort en se retournant pour me regarder. Le souci transparaît dans son visage. Je le dévisage à mon tour. Il disparaît aussitôt en fermant la porte. Je me laisse aller contre le dossier de mon fauteuil et observe le plafond. Je n'aime pas ressentir de la peine pour une personne qui fait du mal à ma famille. C'est agaçant, et ce n'est pas digne d'un boss. Je ris tout bas. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais été fait pour être un boss.

Je passe mes mains sur mon visage et prend une nouvelle feuille dans le fouillis. C'est un document concernant les provisions engrangées dans la base souterraine. Je le signe d'une main distraite. Le suivant est un rapport sur des déplacements de la famille Pelloni. Je le parcours en sentant venir les affres d'un combat. Vu la façon dont ils se rapprochent lentement mais sûrement de notre périmètre et les commandes d'armes qu'ils passent en Amérique, ce sera pour bientôt. Il y aura encore des morts, des blessés, des épreuves. Il va falloir que je prenne des mesures le plus tôt possible. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais peut-être l'éviter.

Cette fois, la porte s'ouvre sans qu'on ait frappé. Je me redresse pour voir un homme en costume noir et chapeau s'avancer jusqu'à mon bureau. Il s'y installe à son aise et se tourne vers moi.

-« Tsuna, fais-moi un café. »

Je pose un coude sur le bureau et appuie sur mon interphone en demandant un café. L'homme en costume noir m'observe d'un visage neutre. Je suis persuadé qu'il est là pour une bonne raison. Peu importe. Je reprends ma lecture de paperasse sans lui prêter attention. Au bout de quelques minutes, une jeune femme que je ne connais que trop bien entre avec deux tasses de cafés, du sucre, du lait, et des biscuits. Elle se jette sur le visiteur en manquant de renverser tout par terre. Je grimace. Finalement, elle pose tout sur la table.

-« Bianchi, ce n'est pas toi qui les a fait ces cafés au moins ? » j'observe.

Elle me dévisage d'un air surpris, puis avec mépris elle me répond :

-« Je ne ferais jamais de Poison Cooking à Reborn ! »

Je lui rends son regard et verse du café dans les deux tasses. Elle nous laisse après un dernier câlin. Je la regarde claquer la porte en fronçant les sourcils. Pour une raison quelconque, si j'avais le malheur de lui demander du café quand j'étais seul dans mon bureau, j'avais droit à un liquide infect qui me donnait la nausée. Le reste du temps, elle demandait visiblement à d'autres de faire le café.

Reborn glisse trois sucres dans son café et du lait. Il se met à touiller frénétiquement dans sa tasse. Pour ma part, je bois mon café noir en espérant que mon début de migraine disparaisse avec. Reborn boit une gorgée dans le plus grand vacarme possible et pose sa tasse avec un sourire. Forcément, c'est du café italien choisis par Bianchi.

-« Alors Tsuna, tu fais encore l'andouille ? »

Je lui lance un regard noir mais il n'en démord pas. Je bois quelques gorgées de café et repose ma tasse. Pendant ce temps, Léon a pris sa forme de revolver. Je lance un regard à l'arme pointée sur moi avant de bien vouloir desserrer les dents.

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

Il tire un coup. La balle effleure mes cheveux et brise la vitre derrière moi dans un grand fracas. J'émets un son agacé. Cette fenêtre venait juste d'être réparée…

-« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Tsunaze, » dit calmement Reborn en sirotant son café. « Tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler. »

Je plisse les paupières. Je commence à être en colère. Pas contre Reborn cependant. C'est juste que je n'aime pas me souvenir. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler d'autre chose que des affaires de la famille. Je n'ai pas envie de voir des gens.

-« Je ne pense pas avoir fais l'andouille comme tu dis, » je finis par répondre en détachant mes mots.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire. »

Forcément, les autres lui en avaient parlé. Il fallait s'y attendre. Je croise mes mains, coudes sur la table. La posture d'un véritable chef en puissance. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chance qu'elle fonctionne avec Reborn mais c'est un réflexe. Un réflexe défensif.

-« De mon côté, » commence Reborn en continuant de boire son café. « J'ai entendu que tu avais lancé toi-même l'attaque contre le groupe yakuza, que tu t'étais battu avec leur chef sans ta famille, et que tu avais laissé son cadavre suspendu à son balcon. J'ai aussi entendu que tu avais menacé la famille Pelloni de lancer des missiles sur les maisons contenant leurs proches s'ils continuaient de menacer les Vongola. J'ai même eu droit au rapport que tu as rédigé de ta main concernant la mort de… »

-« Ca suffit ! »

Il hausse les sourcils. Cette fois, la colère est bel et bien là, brûlante. Je la sens vibrer, et mes mains tremblent sous son influence. Je me suis mis debout sans m'en rendre compte et ma chaise est renversée en arrière. Reborn pose sa tasse en silence tandis que je tente de reprendre mon calme et mon souffle.

-« Tsuna, il est vraiment temps que tu arrêtes de te torturer avec ça. Tu ne fais de bien à personne en ressassant toute cette histoire. »

-« Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas, tu comprends ?! Maintenant, sors ! »

Sans un mot, il se lève et range Léon. Je l'ai blessé. La colère m'inonde tellement que ça m'est égal. Il sort lentement de la pièce et referme la porte. Alors seulement, je me permets de pousser un cri de rage. J'explose ce qui restait de la fenêtre dans un mouvement excessif et pose mes mains sur le rebord tranchant que j'oublie. Il me faut de l'air et je le respire abondement. Les souvenirs reviennent, brutaux, tranchants, envenimés. J'agrippe le rebord pour ne pas sombrer.

Parce que, ce jour-là, cette précieuse personne est morte dans mes bras…

* * *

**To be continued in « The Weight of the World »…**


	2. The Weight of the World

**Voici le second chapitre et son invité. Faites honneur au seul, l'unique, Mukuro ! Réjouissez-vous, ou tremblez, car la suite est arrivée.**

Chapitre 2 : The Weight of the World

_« Des amis liés par un bracelet d'acier_

_Que l'on a séparé d'un brusque coup d'épée_

_Errent maintenant dans la cité du crépuscule,_

_Regardant l'espoir qui les sépare devenir minuscule.»_

La journée commence plutôt bien. J'ai droit à un petit-déjeuner dans les normes : croissants beurrés, confitures, omelettes au jambon, jus d'orange, café serré et Nutella. Je mange lentement en contemplant mes rudimentaires bandages d'un air morose. De nouvelles cicatrices en perspective. Je secoue la tête et termine d'avaler mon jus d'orange avant de pousser le plateau sur le côté. Je décide de m'habiller après un rapide passage à la douche. Je noue ma cravate en observant mon reflet dans le miroir. Je tente de sourire. La grimace qui se peint sur mon visage est affreuse alors je reprends ce visage de marbre que j'ai appris à porter. Il est temps d'y aller.

Le long couloir peint d'un blanc ivoire s'étend sur plusieurs mètres de long avant de déboucher sur une grande salle, celle des réunions de la famille. Des chandeliers sont disposés sur les rebords des immenses fenêtres donnant vue sur le jardin japonais d'Hibari-san. Le tapis rouge s'étale jusqu'à une vingtaine de centimètres de la cheminée de marbre blanc. Juste au-dessus, il y a l'immense symbole de la famille Vongola qui avale le mur. Il y a aussi de nombreux fauteuils disposés en arc de cercle afin de faire face à un siège imposant, luxueux, aux dessins complexes : le mien. Je m'y dirige sans un mot tandis que les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce se tournent vers moi. Lorsque je suis installé, tous m'imitent et je me retrouve face à mes gardiens : Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, Lambo, et Chrome. Reborn fait son apparition tardive et va se poser contre le mur. Ils attendent tous.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Je n'aime vraiment pas ce genre de situation.

-« Bonjour à tous. »

Une salve de réponses fuse, très différentes en fonction de la personne qui me répond. Je remarque notamment l'air agacé d'Hibari-san bien que ça ne change pas vraiment de ces habitudes.

-« Comme d'habitude, nous tenons cette réunion hebdomadaire afin de faire un récapitulatif des événements qui se sont produits avec tout ceux qui n'étaient pas forcément présents. »

Je soupire lorsque je vois que Gokudera lancer un regard menaçant en direction de Yamamoto qui était parti chez les Varias pendant presque un mois. Il m'entend et se dépêche de reprendre un air attentif.

-« Je sais que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, alors je vais tâcher d'être bref, » dis-je en voyant Ryohei s'impatienter. « Durant ce mois, nous avons eu affaire à des menaces de la famille Pelloni auquel j'ai répondu. Nous avons également eu des problèmes avec une bande yakuza du coin qui tentait de découvrir les entrées de notre base souterraine. Après discussion, ils ont voulu nous attaquer. J'ai mis fin à leurs activités. De son côté, Hibari-san a récolté des informations sur la famille Pelloni qui ne devrait plus tarder à nous attaquer vu leurs derniers déplacements. Yamamoto s'est vu charger la garde de la fille de l'empereur qui avait été kidnappée il y a deux mois. Il a mis hors d'état de nuire un groupuscule aux idées anti-impérialiste et remplit sa mission. Gokudera-kun a découvert le traître qui donnait des informations aux autres familles. Il s'agissait de d'Alberto Delambre qui s'est suicidé lorsque nous avons voulu l'arrêter. Pour finir, Chrome et Mukuro ont récoltés ce que le traître avait dévoilé aux autres familles et brouillés les pistes. Il n'y a donc aucune inquiétude à avoir concernant les derniers messages qu'il a envoyés. Le seul problème, c'est de savoir s'il en a envoyé beaucoup ou non, ce sur quoi nous enquêtons en ce moment même. Shoichi nous préviendra quand il en saura plus. »

Je me tais enfin en souhaitant pouvoir prendre une grande inspiration. Je ferme les paupières un instant avant de reprendre :

-« Avez-vous des questions ? »

Ryohei lève aussitôt la main.

-« On est pas à l'école, tête de gazon ! » s'écrie Gokudera dans un accès de colère assez typique.

-« La ferme, tête de pieuvre ! Je pose ma question à l'extrême ! Sawada ! »

Ryohei me lance un regard ardent, et bien que je sache déjà quelle sera sa question, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'aimerais quitter cette pièce dans l'instant.

-« Je veux savoir si on a trouvé son assassin ! » dit-il d'un air sérieux. « Est-ce que tu sais qui l'a tuée ?! »

Il me dévisage et je me rends compte que je serre les poings. Je décide d'agripper le rebord de ma chaise à la place et réponds d'une voix neutre :

-« Non, pas encore…Mais je continue de chercher. Je trouverais. »

-« Je sais, » réplique Ryohei. « J'ai confiance en toi, Sawada. »

Je me dis que je me passerais bien de cette confiance. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce poids en plus. C'est alors que je demande si c'est tout et que Reborn toussote telle une vieille grand-mère. Je me retiens de jurer : aucun doute, il va dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait hier tout bas. Je hoche la tête et il attaque aussitôt:

-« Moi je voudrais savoir pourquoi Tsuna était seul lors du combat contre les yakuzas et pourquoi personne n'a vérifié qu'il ne faisait pas n'importe quoi. »

A ces mots, il se tourne vers Hibari qui détourne le regard avec impertinence.

-« Je te l'avais pourtant demandé Hibari, » dit-il pour enfoncer le clou. « Je suis aussi très déçu du gardien de la Tempête… »

Gokudera manque de s'étouffer. Je l'ignore complètement pour lancer un regard de braise au tueur à gage qui fait semblant de ne rien voir. Finalement, Chrome décide de s'excuser alors qu'elle n'y est pour rien, Ryohei grogne tout haut, et Yamamoto me demande des explications. Cette fois, je me laisse aller à la colère :

-« Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide pour battre de ridicules yakuzas ! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! Alors Reborn, arrête de leur demander de me chaperonner ! »

-« Tu ne manges pas beaucoup ces derniers temps, Boss … » remarque Chrome à qui je dédie un visage menaçant.

-« Et tu affrontes souvent seul le danger, » reprend Lambo avant de tenter de disparaître sur place lorsqu'il me regarde.

-« C'est vrai Tsuna, » poursuit Yamamoto. « Tu n'agis plus comme avant. »

Mes ongles grincent sur les bras du fauteuil dans un hurlement d'épouvante. Je serre les dents en essayant de ne pas me laisser aller à la colère qui monte dangereusement.

-« Juudaime, je ne veux pas paraître offensant, mais ils ont raison, bien que nous savons tous ce que vous ressentez, vous devez… »

-« Vous savez ce que je ressens, hein… ? » je lance d'un ton caustique.

-« Moi je sais, » réplique Ryohei. « Et les autres aussi. Pourtant nous allons de l'avant. Tu devrais faire pareil Sawada. Tu devrais arrêter de… »

-« Arrêter quoi ?! » je crie en explosant enfin. « Arrêter de penser à elle ?! Faire comme si de rien n'était ?! Ne pas chercher à comprendre ?! Ne pas culpabiliser ?! Pourquoi ne pas l'oublier complètement tant qu'à faire ?! »

Leurs visages s'allongent et deviennent douloureux. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas empêcher cette rage de s'écouler, pas plus que je ne peux empêcher une rivière de poursuivre son chemin.

-« On ne te demande rien de tout ça, imbécile. Ta famille s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout » réplique Reborn.

-« Et bien qu'elle s'occupe de ses affaires ! »

Hibari se redresse et quitte la salle en claquant la porte. Les autres se lancent des regards en se demandant s'ils doivent partir ou non. Finalement, Lambo prétexte un rendez-vous urgent, suivis de près par Ryohei et Chrome. Gokudera gigote sur place, partagé entre le désir de rester à mes côtés et de fuir le plus loin possible. La salle devient silencieuse et je me calme enfin. Je reprends un visage de marbre, officiel, bien qu'il ne reste plus que mes amis les plus fidèles.

-« Tu fais partie de la famille » commence lentement Reborn. « Pire, tu en es le chef. C'est toi que tout le monde observe chaque jour. C'est donc normal qu'on s'inquiète de te voir dans cet état. »

Je soupire et desserre ma prise sur le fauteuil pour croiser mes bras et m'enfoncer sur le dossier.

-« Je le sais bien … » dis-je. « Je suis désolé. »

-« C'est déjà ça. »

Il émet un reniflement de satisfaction et je vois Gokudera avoir un sourire radieux. Celui-là, il est heureux pour un rien… Yamamoto ne parait pas aussi convaincu par contre. Reborn leur demande alors de nous laisser tous les deux et ils obéissent sans demander leur reste en saluant au moins une fois chacun. Dès qu'ils sont hors de vue, Reborn se fait un joyeux plaisir de se lever et de me coller une claque sur le crâne, faisant résonner mon cerveau tout entier. C'est qu'il n'y va pas de la main morte ! A son deuxième tentative, je pare du plat de la main.

-« Tu as enfin une bonne réaction, idiot de Tsuna ! » dit-il.

C'est probablement parce qu'il tentait de me frapper au beau milieu de mon visage. Dans tout les cas, il parait plus détendu, et je me rends compte que moi aussi. Il y a moins de monde, moins de pression autour de moi, et ça fait un bien fou. Je me laisse aller à un pâle sourire qui ravis mon ancien professeur.

-« De mieux en mieux ! Dans dix secondes tu danseras la gigue en chantant ! »

-« Je ne crois pas, non… »

Nous observons un instant de silence durant lequel il vient s'asseoir dans un siège avant de me regarder fixement. Je finis par lui demander ce qu'il me veut.

-« Ecoute Tsuna, ce n'est plus possible que tu continues ainsi, alors on va mettre les choses au point. Part à la recherche de son assassin en compagnie d'un de tes gardiens, laisse Gokudera et Yamamoto s'occuper de la base Vongola, et reviens quand tu l'auras trouvé. Si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu te calmes enfin, je ne te retiendrais pas. Venge-la si tu y tiens tant. Tu en as le droit. »

Je le regarde sans sourciller, redevenu aussi sérieux qu'à mon entrée dans la pièce. Reborn m'avait interdis de partir pour chercher le tueur et maintenant il me l'ordonnait. Je me demande où est le piège et ouvre la bouche sans avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit :

-« J'aurais fait pareil à ta place » dit-il soudain. « Ne porte pas le poids de sa mort en plus de tout le reste. Tes épaules de ringard ne sont pas assez larges pour ça. »

Curieusement, je le crois. Je souris et hoche la tête en acquiesçant. Il me rend mon sourire et se redresse pour quitter la salle. Je me retrouve à regarder la fenêtre et son ciel bleu. En réalité, comme toujours, Reborn avait percé à jour le cœur du problème. Il avait lu en moi avec une facilité déconcertante et trouver une solution expéditive. Car mon attention était, depuis ce jour, focalisé sur un seul et unique but : la vengeance. Il me fallait trouver le meurtrier, le salopard qui avait tué celle que j'aimais. Ma poitrine se sert en sachant que c'est par ma faute qu'elle a été blessée. Si seulement… Si seulement…

Je serre les dents. Ce n'est pas avec des « si » qu'on refait l'histoire. Je me détourne de la fenêtre et quitte la salle. Je me promène un peu dans les bâtiments en me demandant quel gardien je devrais choisir pour m'accompagner. L'idée ne m'enchante guère, mais Reborn y a mis sa condition et si je ne la respecte pas, il ne me laissera pas partir. J'arrive dans le grand hall d'entrée avec ses escaliers en demi-cercle qui longent les murs. C'est une grande salle, immense même, avec pour seule décoration, un tapis rouge et l'emblème de la famille Vongola. Je me rappelle qu'au début de notre installation ici, ils voulaient mettre mon portait sur le mur du fond pour que les gens qui pénètrent dans cette place forte soient conscients que c'était moi qui y régnait. Bien sûr, je les en ai empêché. Voir mon visage tous les jours agrandit à l'échelle 1/60, très peu pour moi.

Je descends les escaliers et aperçoit une figure familière qui se tient dans l'encadrement des portes principales. Elle se retourne et me fait un léger sourire. Je m'empresse de la rejoindre. Chrome semble prête à partir, vêtue dans une tenue élégante, elle tient son arme dans ses mains ainsi qu'un sac noire. Ses longs cheveux ondulent gaiement au vent.

-« Chrome, » dis-je alors sans lui laisser le temps de parler. « Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi, je sais que tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi. »

Interloquée, elle ouvre de grands yeux avant de sourire gentiment en rougissant un peu. Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

-« Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, boss. »

-« Si, je le pense vraiment, » dis-je d'un ton convaincu.

J'avais tout de même exagéré tout à l'heure. Je n'étais pas encore devenu borné comme Xanxus au point de ne pas le remarquer. Je lui fais alors remarquer qu'elle semble sur le point de partir et elle hoche la tête. Elle n'ajoute rien de plus cela dit, j'insiste encore car je ne me rappelle lui avoir donné une mission, ou un voyage à faire.

-« Et bien, ne vous mettez pas en colère, boss… Mais c'est Reborn qui m'a demandé de vous accompagner. Il m'a dit que je devais vous suivre tout de suite et que vous alliez probablement vouloir partir aujourd'hui. C'est pour cette raison que je vous attendais. »

Je la dévisage un instant, incrédule. Visiblement, on ne m'avait pas laissé le choix. Ce n'est pas la peine de lui demander des explications il faut me rendre à l'évidence, Reborn tire ses ficelles dans mon dos. Avec un soupir, je lui demande de m'attendre un peu. Je remonte jusque dans ma chambre afin de prendre ma cape, mes gants, mon petit porte-bonheur usé par le temps, et un revolver que j'étais supposé emporter partout avec moi. Lorsque je retourne dans le hall, à ma grande surprise, ce n'est plus la petite Chrome qui se tient sur le seuil. Je fais une grimace de circonstance et rejoint cette personne.

-« Il parait que tu as besoin d'un de tes gardiens, Tsunayoshi-kun. »

Exaspéré, je décide de continuer ma route en descendant à nouveau des marches, blanches cette fois, et menant vers l'allée où était garée l'une de mes voitures. Quoique « limousine » serait peut-être le terme le plus approprié. Je m'attends à moitié à devoir attendre après l'autre lorsque je constate qu'il m'a très vite rejoint. Suspicieux, je lui demande :

-« Ce n'était pas Chrome qui devait m'accompagner ? »

Il me lance un coup d'œil qui ferait pâlir n'importe qui sauf Reborn, Hibari-san, et moi-même. Peut-être deux, trois autres aussi. A mon avis, le fait qu'il ait les yeux vairons doit y être pour quelque chose, surtout avec un œil rouge. Ajoutez à cela son aura meurtrière, et vous aurez un beau portrait du personnage.

-« Kufufu…Que ce soit elle ou moi, quelle importance ? » réplique-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de m'engouffrer dans la voiture. Assis à l'arrière, je demande au chauffeur de bien vouloir démarrer pour m'amener au centre-ville. L'homme s'est installé de l'autre côté de la banquette et il garde cette moitié de sourire collée au visage. Mauvais présage ça.

La voiture démarre silencieusement et tourne devant la grande bâtisse des Vongola avant de s'engager sur la route qui mène à la sortie du domaine. Je pianote de mes doigts sur ma cuise en observant le paysage défilé lentement : de grands arbres bordent l'allée de la maison tandis qu'autour, il y a des parterres de fleurs entretenus par de discrets jardiniers. Un peu plus loin on peut apercevoir le grand portail en fer forgé long de trois mètres de haut qui semble être fait de lierres peints en noir. Une fois passé, le chauffeur s'engage enfin sur la route et accélère. Nous quittons la base pour rejoindre via une petite route la nationale qui mène directement au centre de la ville. Je fais un signe discret en voyant quelques mafieux en train de surveiller les allées et venues de tous. Ils répondent d'un bref salut, leurs regards ne quittant pas plus de quelques secondes les lieux qu'ils surveillent assidûment.

Le voyage se fait en silence et je regrette que le chauffeur ne mette pas la radio ou un CD. Il plane une ambiance austère dans cette voiture. Je n'ose pas desserrer les dents, ni même regarder dans la direction de l'homme qui se tient à ma droite. Impossible de lui faire confiance à celui-là. Autant il se déclare mon gardien, autant il peut retourner sa veste et me tuer quand il le souhaite. Je ne comprends toujours pas les raisons qui ont poussé Reborn à en faire le gardien de la Brume. Il est aussi traître qu'Alberto Delambre.

Nous arrivons enfin au centre et j'indique l'adresse au chauffeur qui entre les coordonnées dans le GPS. En entendant le nom de notre destination, l'autre émet un rire étrange sans rien dire. Il l'aurait fait, je me serais probablement énervé, et ce n'est pas le moment d'engager un combat avec lui, pas en pleine ville. Nous passons entre de grands immeubles d'acier, puis nous débouchons sur un parc à l'abandon. Le chauffeur gare la voiture et je le remercie en descendant de voiture. Je lui signale aussi qu'il ne doit pas nous attendre. Je regarde la limousine noire s'éloignée puis disparaître au coin d'un tournant.

Je lance un regard à l'autre homme qui observe avec curiosité les alentours avant de me mettre en route. Je m'avance dans ce petit parc ravagé. Les arbres sont pliés comme sous la puissance de violentes bourrasques, ou alors ils sont déracinés. Les manèges sont roussis, fracassés, parfois arrachés de leurs bases. Ils sont dans le désordre le plus complet. Je suis obligé de faire quelques détours à cause des cratères creusés là comme si une bombe y était tombée. Finalement, j'arrive sur une petite cours pavée. Mon cœur se serre en entendant mes pas résonner sur ce qu'il reste de cette place. D'une démarche mesurée, assurée, je m'avance jusqu'au deuxième banc, le seul encore intact, miraculeusement épargné. Je me penche et effleure doucement le bois teinté de sombre.

J'entends un bruit dans mon dos et me retourne vivement pour voir l'homme me regarder. Il sourit. En y mettant toute ma colère, je lui lance :

-« N'approche pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! »

Une lueur amusée brille dans ses yeux, ce qui a le don de m'énerver encore plus.

-« Je n'en n'avais pas l'intention… » répond-t-il d'une voix amical qui ne colle pas avec son visage. « Alors, c'est ici qu'elle est morte ? Sur ce banc je présume ? »

Je ne réponds pas. En voyant mes poings serrés, son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

-« Je me suis toujours demandé comment cela se faisait-il que le grand Vongola Decimo n'ait pas su protéger celle qu'il aimait tant. La petite Kyo… »

En moins de deux, je me retrouve en face de lui, le saisissant par le col de sa chemise avec une force pleine de fureur. Peu m'importe qu'il soit plus grand que moi, ou qu'il soit l'un des gardiens ! Je l'agrippe fermement et le tire à ma hauteur en secouant énergiquement.

-« Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi Mukuro ! » je gronde. « Ajoute un mot de plus, et c'est toi qui périra ! C'est clair ?! »

Je le repousse en arrière d'une main agressive. Visiblement très surpris au départ, il reprend contenance en souriant. Quel détestable personnage…

-« C'est compris » dit-il. « Sauf que tu ne pourras me tuer, Tsunayoshi-kun…Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

-« Ca ne m'intéresse pas » dis-je en lui tournant le dos pour repartir.

Je fais quelques pas pour continuer ma traversée du parc lorsqu'il ajoute d'une voix suave :

-« Ah ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir qui a tué ta bien-aimée ? »

Je m'arrête brusquement. Après un instant, je me retourne pour le voir avec ce large sourire ravi peint sur la figure.

-« Je sais qui l'a tuée…Mais je veux une contrepartie. »

-« De quoi ?! » je hurle en perdant tout sang-froid. « Tu vas me dire son nom et tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse cracher tes dents ! »

-« Kufufu…Si tu fais ça, je ne te le dirais jamais… »

Remplis d'aversion et de fureur, je me retiens à grand peine de ne pas lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Finalement, je crache avec dégoût :

-« Que veux-tu en contrepartie ?! »

A cet instant, son sourire disparaît et il devient sérieux. Le vent soulève doucement ses longs cheveux, sa cape flotte lentement, et du bout des lèvres, il me répond :

-« Donne-moi ton corps. »

**To be continued in « Break »…**


	3. Break

**Certains doivent se dire que Tsuna est OOC, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas vu ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais vous verrez bien par vous-mêmes !  
Merci à BlackCerise pour la review, et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Break

_« Peu importe ce qu'il m'arrivera,_

_Plus rien ne compte pour moi,_

_Tu représentais ma raison de vivre,»_

La seconde d'avant, je tremblais de fureur. La seconde d'après, je me retrouve sans voix. Je ne suis pas même sûr d'avoir bien compris ce que Mukuro vient de me demander. De plus, il garde cet air sérieux qu'il n'a que lorsqu'il affronte Hibari-san. Serais-ce la preuve qu'il l'est vraiment ?

-« C'est absurde ! » je lui dis alors. « Je ne ferais jamais ça ! »

-« Dans ce cas tu ne connaîtras jamais le nom de celui qui a tué ta chère Kyoko. »

-« C'est du chantage… » dis-je, dégoûté.

-« J'appelle ça un échange de bons procédés » rétorque-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

Nous nous affrontons du regard pendant quelques minutes. Je pèse le pour et le contre, articulant avec soin chaque détails pour les emboîter parfaitement. Cependant, il y a cette voix, petite, et ténue, qui me murmure que je sais très bien ce que je veux en réalité. Ce que je désire, c'est voir la personne qui a tué Kyoko périr.

-« Très bien ! » dis-je. « Maintenant, dis-moi son nom ! »

Le sourire de Mukuro revient flotter sur ses lèvres. Il plisse les yeux. Il ne semble pas encore assez satisfait.

-« Jure-le-moi, » dit-il soudain. « Tu pourrais très bien changer d'avis par après, alors je veux que tu me le jures. »

Décontenancé, je croise les bras, également outré. Cela fait rire l'autre qui le remarque.

-« Tu exagères » dis-je pour toute réponse.

-« Je veux ta promesse ou je ne te dirais rien. »

Lui donner ma promesse, c'est m'engager personnellement. Je grimace. Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre envie. Il rêve depuis assez longtemps de posséder mon corps, et il attend très patiemment. Pourquoi diable veut-il se presser maintenant ? Je lui lance un regard noir, mes muscles me faisant mal à force d'être si tendus. Diverses émotions défilent : haine, colère, rage, soif de vengeance, dégoût, aversion, crainte. A nouveau, la petite voix s'éveille pour me dire qu'elle souhaite exterminer l'enfoiré qui a mis un terme à la vie de la jolie Kyoko. L'image de son corps sans vie rejette tous mes doutes, et c'est d'une voix assurée, glaciale, que je lui réponds :

-« Moi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, jure de tenir ma promesse. Je te donnerais mon corps si tu me donnes le nom du meurtrier de Kyoko. »

Cette fois, avec un large sourire qui ne dévoile aucune dent, Mukuro s'avance vers moi en me tendant la main. Sous un masque de pierre, je la lui sers en n'attendant plus qu'une seule chose : le nom. Mais il semble prendre tout son temps, savourant sa victoire, me laissant trépigner sur place.

-« Allons-y » dit-il en tournant les talons.

Frustré, et dans un accès de colère, je l'interpelle :

-« Le nom, Mukuro ! »

Il se tourne à demi vers moi avec un sourire exquis que j'aurais aimé voir disparaître pour de bon. Il tire sur son gant et son visage devient plus cruel l'espace d'un instant.

-« Ne sois pas si pressé…Je vais t'amener jusqu'à lui, Tsunayoshi-kun. »

Il reprend alors sa marche en direction de la route. Exaspéré, je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de lui coller une raclée pour obtenir ce nom. Avec regret, je lance un dernier regard au banc avant de le suivre.

Nous marchons en silence. Arrivés dans la rue où nous étions il y a peu, il me demande si nous devons prendre un taxi ou si je compte rappeler le chauffeur. Je choisis de prendre un taxi pour la seule raison que Mukuro aurait préféré la limousine. Je vais donc trouver un chauffeur qui me regarde des pieds à la tête avant de hocher lentement la tête. Il ne se rend pas compte que sa cigarette vient de lui tomber de la bouche. Nous embarquons donc, sous la conduite d'un chauffeur rendu blême par les regards insistants du gardien. Avec un sourire satisfait, je m'accoude à la fenêtre.

Après quelques indications un peu vagues, Mukuro commence à diriger le chauffeur lentement mais sûrement dans un quartier de banlieue. Je hausse les sourcils lorsqu'il recommande de rentrer via une ruelle sombre. Il rétorque que c'est par là que passe les chefs de clan du quartier. Je ne réponds rien, sachant pertinemment que, malgré les apparences, Hibari et Mukuro partageaient souvent les informations dont ils disposaient l'un et l'autre. J'espère tout de même ne pas tomber dans un traquenard qu'ils se seraient tendus mutuellement.

Les bâtisses sont anciennes, cela se voit à la peinture écaillée, aux volets de bois arrachés de leurs gonds, aux portes de bois pourrissantes avec de nombreux verrous, neufs quant à eux. Il n'y a presque personne dans les rues. Ceux que nous croissons fuient en vitesse. Depuis le parc, il s'était déjà écoulé une heure de trajet et je commençais à trouver le temps long. Nous débouchons sur un square tagué de mots provocants où une bande de jeunes semblent attroupés. Ils paraissent plus méfiants que dangereux. Certains rabattent leurs capuches par réflexe semble-t-il. Nous passons devant eux et seuls leurs yeux nous suivent jusqu'à ce que Mukuro indique au conducteur de tourner à droite.

Nous débouchons sur un cul-de-sac. Le chauffeur l'annonce lentement. De la sueur perle sur son front. Je lui tends la somme qui lui est due, ce dont il s'empare avec convoitise. L'argent fait bien des miracles. Nous le quittons pour continuer tout droit, jusqu'au mur qui barre la route. Je me tourne vers Mukuro pour lui demander ce que nous faisons là, lorsqu'il passe au travers du mur. Surpris, je constate qu'il a disparu. Je me tourne de tous les côtés avant d'entendre sa voix me demander ce que j'attends. Je me tourne vers le son de sa voix pour découvrir que seule la moitié de son corps est visible, l'autre étant de l'autre côté du mur. Il me fait signe de le suivre, et je passe lentement la main dans le mur qui n'en n'est pas un. Une illusion. Forcément, il l'avait deviné contrairement à moi qui étais focalisé sur l'identité de l'assassin. Je le rejoins de l'autre côté où je cligne des yeux.

Il règne une forte lumière à l'intérieur. Nous ne sommes plus dans une rue, mais dans ce qui semble être une base militaire. Mukuro ne parait pas m'attendre et il continue d'avancer sans crainte. Avec un dernier regard pour l'étrange illusion de l'entrée, je décide de le suivre. Nous entamons une petite marche avant de commencer à monter une pente. Le silence qui règne en ces lieux est interrompu de temps à autre par le cliquetis des tuyaux métalliques qui grouillent au plafond. J'ai l'impression que plus je m'enfonce au cœur de ce labyrinthe, plus ma résolution s'endurcit. Nous arrivons devant une porte concave encastrée de lumières aux différentes couleurs. Nous nous arrêtons le temps que Mukuro effleure l'air du bout des doigts. Il crée une illusion très puissante, au point que les particules d'oxygène vibrent autour de nous. Nous passons la porte sans plus de difficulté.

Je découvre un autre couloir, moins clinique que le précédent, plus spacieux. Il est pourtant évident qu'il n'a pas été entretenu depuis longtemps. A nouveau, Mukuro ouvre la marche. Nous avançons jusqu'à une porte automatique. A l'intérieure, il y a une salle des commandes avec trois écrans géants plongés dans la pénombre. La salle semble déserte. Vu la technologie, la construction de ces lieux date un peu. Il y a tout de même des traces de pas dans la poussière.

-« Il n'y a personne ici » dis-je. « Combien de salle y'a-t-il en tout ? »

Mukuro qui inspectait des panneaux de contrôle se tourne vers moi.

-« Il y en a une cinquantaine. »

Je grimace. Pas question de les visiter une par une! Agacé, je décide de remédier à la situation de façon spectaculaire.

-« Les salles se longent toutes ? » je lui demande.

-« Vingt-cinq à droite, vingt-cinq à gauche, en effet » répond distraitement le gardien en retournant à ses découvertes.

La flamme de la volonté s'illumine à mon front et je ne tarde pas à enfiler mes gants qui s'abreuvent de ce feu. Devant cette lumière, Mukuro me regarde et semble comprendre puisqu'il se déplace juste derrière moi. Je place l'une de mes mains en avant, l'autre en arrière, et une déflagration dévaste tout. Les murs semblent fondre sous la pression du feu pour ne laisser qu'un trou béant. Satisfait, je laisse disparaître les flammes sauf celle de mon front qui continue d'illuminer la pièce d'ombres dansantes, menaçantes.

-« Alalala…Tu en fait toujours trop… » lance Mukuro dans mon dos.

Je l'ignore et m'avance dans la brèche ainsi créé. J'observe les salles d'un œil attentif : ici il y avait une chambre, là un labo, plus loin une bibliothèque… Nous traversons ainsi tout, jusqu'à ce que, presque arrivés à la fin, je distingue un mouvement discret. Une ombre silencieuse qui tente de s'échapper. Je l'observe se mouvoir sans le moindre bruit. Elle se tourne dans notre direction. Alors seulement, je me lance à sa poursuite. Surprise, elle tente de fuir, et d'étranges lianes surgissent du sol pour venir m'empêtrer les jambes. Rageur, je les tranche d'un coup grâce aux X-Gloves recouverts de flammes orangé. D'autres viennent s'enlacer autour de mon corps, de mes bras, de ma gorge. Je me débats avec violence, et me retrouve piégé. Piégé ! J'observe la personne qui se trouve en face de moi et découvre avec surprise un visage connu.

-« Vongola Decimo… Je ne pensais pas te voir ici. Ton attaque m'a fait du mal tu sais ? »

Les lianes m'empêchent de respirer convenablement. Je jette un œil à ma boîte Vongola mais la végétation l'a elle aussi recouvert. En désespoir de cause, je cherche Mukuro des yeux, sans succès. Furieux, je fais face à mon opposant.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici… Kikyo… ! » dis-je en avalant mes mots.

L'homme aux longs cheveux verts désordonnés ne ressemble plus à celui que j'ai connu. Ses vêtements sont déchirés, plissés, son visage est couvert de crasse, et ce qui ressemble à une cicatrice déforme ses traits. J'aurais pu le confondre avec un sans domicile fixe dans la rue. Je donne une nouvelle secousse pour essayer de me dégager, sans succès.

-« Ha ha ! Je te retourne la question ! Que fais-tu dans cette base des Millefiore ? Que cherches-tu ? »

-« Je suis venu parce qu'on…m'a dit…que l'assassin de Kyoko…était ici… » dis-je en sentant le souffle me manquer.

Visiblement, Kikyo est surpris. Il semble réfléchir en marchant de long en large tandis que j'observe la scène en espérant trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour me sortir de cette situation. Reborn qui me disait d'emmener un gardien, et parmi tous, il choisit Mukuro ! Il doit être caché par une illusion en train de manger du pop-corn et de savourer le spectacle !

Kikyo se met soudain à rire. Un rire de dément. Il esquisse des pas de danse ridicules en fredonnant, puis il s'approche de moi à grandes enjambées et saisit mon visage. Il a un sourire qui me fait frémir. Cet homme est fou.

-« L'assassin de la rouquine ? Cette idiote que tu aimais ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais l'entendre crier après toi était merveilleux ! Tsu-kun ! Tsu-kun ! Elle n'a pas arrêté ! »

Un froid glacial pétrifie mon cerveau. Mes membres se retrouvent engourdis et bien que mon souffle s'étrécisse à chaque respiration, c'est sans difficulté que je lui demande :

-« C'est toi qui l'as tué… ? »

Kikyo recule de plusieurs pas. Il chasse une chose que lui seul semble voir avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur moi.

-« Tout dépend. Qui était-elle ? Une connaissance ? Un membre de ta famille ? Ta petite amie ? »

Il n'y a rien à en tirer. Cet homme est devenu fou. La mort de Byakuran l'a détruit. C'était prévisible. Les liens se resserrent encore autour de moi et une certaine angoisse commence à m'étreindre. Angoisse et colère, car il me fallait savoir maintenant que la vérité était si proche de moi.

-« Je veux juste…savoir… » dis-je en tirant contre les plantes qui tentent de m'étouffer.

Kikyo me dévisage longuement. Il semble réfléchir. Je ne lui prête pas attention, luttant contre ces affreuses plantes qui cherchent ma mort. Je me refuse à abandonner, pas alors que je suis si proche de mon but. Kikyo allume alors une flamme de la volonté qu'il insère dans une boîte dont sortent de nombreux velociraptors, des dinosaures disparus depuis longtemps. Leurs yeux jaunes se tournent vers moi. La végétation se met à recouvrir le sol en rampant, puis les murs, donnant l'impression que nous sommes en pleine jungle entourés de lézards géants. Les lianes me soulèvent du sol et m'amènent jusqu'à Kikyo. Dans un coin de mon esprit, je sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer.

-« Je suis surpris que Mukuro t'aies dit où je me trouvais. Je me demande ce qu'il avait à y gagner. Enfin, peu importe… » dit-il tandis qu'un tic nerveux agite ses épaules. « Maintenant que tu es là, je vais pouvoir venger Byakuran-sama ! »

Il crie ses dernières paroles avec une voix rendue aigue par la folie. Je commence tout doucement à me lasser de son petit jeu, de plus, si je continue de rester sans rien faire, je finirai vraiment pas mourir.

Je libère plus de flammes, assez pour solidifier les lianes qui m'entourent et m'en débarrasser. Kikyo me regarde la bouche grande ouverte. J'époussette mon manteau en m'avançant vers lui. Un des dinosaures me fonce dessus, mais d'un geste nonchalant, je l'abas sans sourciller. Le second finit de la même manière. Quant au troisième, je le solidifie à nouveau pour arriver à la hauteur de mon adversaire.

-« Tu as tué Kyoko ? » je lui demande, surpris par le propre timbre de ma voix qui résonne cruellement à mes oreilles.

Kikyo jette des coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui, il lève les mains au ciel et se met à divaguer tout seul au nom de Byakuran. Je le saisis par la gorge et le soulève pour le lancer contre le mur qui se fracasse sous l'impact. Il se relève, les yeux exorbités, du sang coulant de son menton. Il l'essuie avec stupeur, puis il se met à rire.

-« Byakuran-sama nous avait dit que nous étions plus que des humains, pourtant je suis en train de saigner ! Je saigne comme un humain ! Ha ! Ha ! Et les autres sont morts, tués… Byakuran-sama… Mais maintenant, je vais te tuer Vongola ! Comme j'ai tué cette petite humaine ! Je vais te tuer ! Je vais… »

Kikyo n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase car je lui défonce la mâchoire avant d'attraper son visage pour l'enfoncer par terre et lui donner un autre coup de poing qui fait gicler son sang jusqu'à se répandre en fines gouttelettes sur mon visage. Je ne me contente pas que d'un coup. Je continue de l'assommer férocement, sans sourciller, sentant une rage froide m'envahir. Des milliers de lianes surgissent autour de nous, elles s'emparent de moi et recouvrent ma bouche, mes yeux, mon corps. Sauf qu'à la dernière minute, j'ai le temps d'utiliser ma boîte Vongola. Un rugissement suivit d'une lumière éclatante me libère de la végétation devenue poussière. Nuts, un grand lion du ciel se jette sur moi. Je le saisis d'une main et en une fraction de seconde, il se transforme en une arme qui s'agrippe à mon bras.

-« Qui a tué Kyoko ? » dis-je d'une voix sourde.

Mon arme est braquée sur Kikyo, le visage ensanglanté, qui rampe lamentablement à terre, s'agrippant aux débris de mur pour se relever. Il est terrifié, le sang lui coule le long du menton dans une cascade rouge, ses pupilles sont dilatées par la peur, et il tremble lorsqu'il m'entend dire « Opération X ». Les lentilles se synchronisent, et des écouteurs m'envoient des informations d'une voix neutre. Je commence à emmagasiner de l'énergie dans l'arme rendue brûlante sous la pression des flammes. Kikyo se relève, trébuche, et se hisse du mieux qu'il peut. Il décide alors d'utiliser l'ouverture sanglante. Sans succès. Il n'a plus assez de volonté pour réussir ce coup de maître.

Il se tourne pour me regarder, comprenant enfin qu'il ne peut pas lutter. Sa peur disparaît, et sa haine revient en force, augmentée par la folie. Il se remet debout, ses jambes tremblent, mais sa voix est ferme. Il écarte les bras.

-« C'EST MOI ! C'EST MOI QUI AIE TUE CETTE FILLE ! J'AI TUE TA BIEN-AIMEE COMME TU AS TUE LE MIEN ! JE L'AI TUE, TU M'ENTENDS ?! JE L'AI… ! »

Il hurle, hurle de toutes ses forces, un sourire immonde sur le visage. C'est la dernière image que j'ai de lui. Car le X-Burner ne laisse pas une trace de sa présence. Il ne reste plus rien. Un trou béant dans le mur qui a causé des ravages un peu plus loin, dévastant ce qui ressemble à un vieux monument. Nuts réapparaît à mes côtés, me léchant doucement la main. Je le rappelle dans sa boîte sans y regarder.

Je m'avance un peu. Il ne reste vraiment rien de lui, pas une seule molécule. Le néant. Rien.

Suis-je censé ressentir de la joie ? Est-ce que je devrais être heureux maintenant ? Je penche la tête. Je regarde sans vraiment les voir mes mains couvertes de sang. Est-ce qu'on est content après s'être vengé ? Est-ce qu'on ressent quelque chose ? Moi je n'éprouve rien. Suis-je devenu si froid, si dur, au point de ne plus rien ressentir ? Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que je me sens vide, nauséeux, froid aussi. Je frisonne.

J'ai vengé Kyoko.

Le regard vide, je vois Mukuro dans un coin, le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne lui prête aucune attention et quitte la pièce sans me retourner. Je décide de rentrer à pied. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je marche, encore et encore, mon pied frappant le béton sans relâche, avançant à travers la ville. Perdu dans ce vide absolu je m'avance lentement vers la base des Vongola. La nuit tombe et je marche encore, sans être fatigué, sans avoir faim, sans rien.

Je ne me rends pas compte qu'arrivé au grand portail d'entrée, il y a des hommes qui se mettent à crier que je suis de retour, peut-être blessé, et qu'il faut prévenir les gardiens. Les gardiens ! J'ai envie de rire et de pleurer. Des gardiens qui gardent leur boss incapable de les protéger en retour. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Je continue d'avancer dans l'allée sans accorder d'attention aux autres. La douleur ma paralyse trop. Si Kyoko est morte, ce n'est pas à cause de Kikyo uniquement. Si j'avais été plus fort, j'aurais pu arriver à temps et la protéger. Si j'avais été plus ferme, plus dur, j'aurais laissé la Varia tué Kikyo. Alors, jamais il n'aurait attaqué Kyoko. Elle serait toujours vivante. Non, en réalité, celui qui l'a tué, c'est moi.

Arrivé dans mon bureau, je m'assis lentement. La porte s'ouvre à la volée et des bruits de pas résonnent dans toute la pièce. Je lève un regard vide. La plupart des gardiens sont là, essoufflés, les visages inquiets. Reborn arrive peu après, aux côtés d'Hibari qui doit être là sur sa demande. Ils se mettent à parler en même temps, causant un bruit insupportable auquel je ne réponds pas. Voyant qu'ils parlent dans le vide, ils finissent par se taire. Ryohei s'avance un peu plus que les autres, les sourcils froncés.

-« Sawada, tu as trouvé le meurtrier de Kyoko ?! »

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

-« Oui. C'était Kikyo. »

A nouveau, ils se mettent à parler, déblatérant sur le comment du pourquoi. Ils semblent se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche lorsque Ryohei pose ses poings sur le bureau.

-« Est-ce que tu l'as tué ? Est-ce que tu as tué Kikyo ? »

D'une voix dépourvue de sentiment, les mains posées sur mon grand fauteuil noir, les jambes croisées, couvert du sang d'un autre, je réponds : « Oui ».

A cet instant, Ryohei m'attrape par le col et tout se passe à une vitesse hallucinante il me donne un coup de poing qui m'envoie valser contre le mur, Gokudera se jette sur lui, Yamamoto aussi en voyant que Ryohei veut encore s'en prendre à moi, tandis que Lambo se précipite à mes côtés. Ryohei se débat en criant, tandis que, sonné par le coup, je me remets debout avec l'aide de Lambo. Gokudera et Yamamoto semblent avoir du mal à le retenir.

-« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Sawada ?! » hurle-t-il soudain. « C'était à moi ! A moi de le faire ! Jamais Kyoko n'aurait souhaité te voir faire ça ! C'était mon devoir ! »

-« Non, parce que c'est moi le véritable meurtrier. »

Un silence de mort tombe tel un rideau sur la scène. Sous le choc, Gokudera et Yamamoto lâchent Ryohei qui ne se bat plus. Leurs visages semblent alarmés. Chrome s'approche timidement, la voix tremblante, serrant ses mains sur son arme.

-« Boss… »

Lambo s'est reculé de trois pas et semble pétrifié. Reborn s'avance jusqu'à mon bureau. Il fait quelques pas avant de redresser la tête.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Tsuna ? »

-« Si je n'avais pas empêché Xanxus de tué Kikyo, elle ne serait pas morte » dis-je de cette même voix froide en observant le monde tel un spectateur extérieur. « Si j'étais arrivé à temps, elle ne serait pas morte. Si je vous avais donné l'ordre de la protéger, elle ne serait pas morte. J'ai commis trois erreurs, à trois reprises. Sans cela, Kyoko serait toujours vivante. Alors je pense que c'est moi contre que tu devrais te venger, Ryohei. »

Personne ne prononce un mot. Reborn analyse la scène, prêt à intervenir au cas où. Ryohei secoue la tête, dans un état encore pire que le KO. Hibari renifle avec dédain dans son coin et se décide enfin à dire quelque chose.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Tu t'es vengé de celui qui a choisi de la tuer. Si tu ne te sens toujours pas mieux après ça, tu n'as qu'à tuer d'autres personnes. »

-« N'importe quoi ! » s'exclame Gokudera. « Garde tes idées tordues pour toi ! »

Hibari lui dédie un sourire qui découvre ses dents. Un air carnassier sur le visage signifie qu'il vaut mieux ne pas pousser trop loin Hibari.

-« Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? » demande soudain Ryohei.

-« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça, » remarque Reborn. « Alors je l'ai envoyé avec Chrome, mais visiblement, c'est Mukuro qui a pris sa place. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas jugé devoir nous avertir. »

-« C'est parce qu'il se débrouillait très bien tout seul. »

Nous nous tournons vers le coin droit de la pièce. Mukuro se tient le dos appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur son torse, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Personne n'est surpris car il a pris l'habitude d'apparaître quand on s'y attend le moins.

-« Enfoiré… » lance Gokudera à son intention.

Toujours debout, j'écoute distraitement les voix devenir des sons lointains. Les insultes fusent, la colère gronde, le mépris réplique, et pour finir, j'observe leurs visages déçus. Combien de temps ils passent là, à parler pour ne rien dire, je n'en n'ai aucune idée… Je me souviens juste devenir plus attentif lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je tourne ma tête vers Yamamoto, dont les yeux sont emplis de compassion.

-« Tsuna, tu nous écoutes ? »

Je plisse les paupières.

-« Non, » dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Ils échangent des regards entre eux. Hibari soupire et quitte la pièce. Les uns après les autres, ils sortent, chacun avec un dernier mot à mon attention, et aucun n'est vraiment plaisant à entendre. Ils sont, soit pleins de colère, soit pleins de tristesse. Reborn est le dernier à partir. Il m'observe attentivement et puis il me tourne le dos.

-« Maintenant que tu t'es vengé, tu dois te remettre de sa mort. Tu ne peux pas laisser les choses ainsi. Commence par te débarrasser du sang qui te couvre la figure, et ensuite, va te coucher. On dirait que tu vas tomber raide mort, idiot. »

Il part sur ses dernières paroles. J'oscille sur place. Il y a en moi désormais un trou béant qui va en grandissant. Je cligne des paupières.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je décide de suivre les conseils de Reborn.

Il est temps de renoncer à ces sentiments.

Il est temps.

Je quitte la pièce en titubant un peu.

* * *

**To be continued in « Welcome to Hell »…**


	4. Welcome to Hell

**WARNING ! Chapitre qui prouve que cette fic n'est pas classée M pour rien. Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Voici donc votre cadeau de Nawel ! Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes à tous et à toutes ! :D  
**

**Merci encore à BlackCerise pour sa review qui m'a fait bien plaisir, et merci à ceux qui lisent.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Welcome to Hell

_«J'avale cette couleuvre noire immonde,_

_Elle se répand et m'inonde_

_De ce cruor dont tu as décidé de me salir,_

_Tandis que tu détruis mon âme avec un atroce sourire, »_

Plusieurs jours s'écoulent sans que je ne quitte ma chambre. Finalement, lasse de ces murs peints de bleu, je finis par m'habiller de façon négligée pour sortir. Un silence inhabituel règne dans le couloir. Inhabituel mais paisible, ce que j'apprécie. Je longe le corridor avant de rentrer discrètement dans la salle de réunion qui se trouve être vide. Soulagé, je fouine un peu afin de voir s'il s'est passé quelque chose durant mon absence sans rien trouver. Je quitte la pièce tout aussi discrètement pour me rendre dans mon bureau, vide lui aussi. Avec un sourire navré, je m'approche de la masse de papier et les prends en main, lisant rapidement de quoi il s'agit. Rien de très important. Je fais le tour pour m'asseoir dans le fauteuil avec un soupir et entreprends d'écrire ce fameux rapport que je repousse depuis des jours. Celui de Kikyo et de Kyoko.

Le temps passe rapidement et lorsque j'ai terminé, je suis surpris de voir qu'il est déjà midi. Je pose le dossier dans un tiroir et me lève en m'étirant. Je quitte le bureau, hésitant sur ce que je dois faire maintenant. Mon estomac réclame de la nourriture mais je n'aie pas le cœur à ça. Je fais le tour de la demeure lentement, en silence, sans croiser une âme. Bien que surpris, je me demande si tout le monde n'a pas simplement décidé de m'éviter. J'ai beau chercher, je ne parviens pas à déterminer si je ressens de la peine à cette idée ou du soulagement.

Je m'arrête le long du mur et contemple longuement mes mains, n'y voyant que le sang que j'ai répandu pour cette soi-disant notion de « bien ». Je ne crois pas être en mesure de discerner le bien du mal. Suis-je horrible ? Je ne le sais pas. Par contre, l'idée me taraude que je suis un monstre incapable de pardonner. Un monstre revenu tard dans la nuit couvert de rouge et annonçant qu'il avait dévoré sa proie. Une pure vantardise qui me rend malade. La tête me tourne. Je m'assieds dans ce couloir dénué de vie et observe sans vraiment le voir, ce plafond blanc immaculé. Si ça se trouve, ils m'ont tous abandonné et je suis seul. Seul dans cette immense demeure où les fantômes viennent me harceler. Ceux des traîtres, des alliés, des amis, des ennemis… Je frisonne un peu.

Des bruits de pas me font sursauter. Je regarde dans la direction du son et voit Reborn venir dans ma direction, les mains dans les poches. Il me rejoint sans un mot et s'installe à ma droite. Nous restons ainsi sans rien dire. Une complicité qui n'a pas besoin de mot. Pourtant, Reborn semble avoir quelque chose à dire, remarque, critique, moquerie, que sais-je. Léon fait le tour du chapeau et m'observe, sa langue rose s'étirant parfois. Finalement, Reborn se décide enfin :

-« Tsuna, il semblerait que tu aies passé un contrat avec Mukuro pour avoir le nom de Kikyo. »

Alors il est au courant. Je ferme un peu les paupières, fatigué de devoir répondre sans cesse aux attentes de tous.

-« Et alors… ? » dis-je d'une voix lasse.

Reborn se tourne vers moi, ses yeux devenant aussi menaçants que des canons de revolvers.

-« Quel genre de contrat ? »

J'ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer. Non, vraiment, je suis fatigué.

-« Aucune importance… » je réponds. « Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi il fait aussi calme ici ? »

Reborn renifle bruyamment. Il n'est pas dupe. Pourtant, il baisse la tête.

-« Ils sont tous partis en mission à l'extérieur » dit-il. « Il n'y a que moi et quelques larbins. Ils pensaient qu'il fallait te laisser un peu tranquille après ce qui est arrivé. Sauf Gokudera bien sûr, j'ai dû lui tirer dessus à trois reprises avant de le voir partir. »

Il me fait un léger sourire auquel je ne réponds pas. Je me remets sur mes jambes après quelques efforts, suivis par Reborn. Je tente de retenir mes bras de trembler et marche dans le couloir. A mon grand soulagement, mon ancien professeur ne me suit pas. Il reste là, au milieu du couloir à me dévisager. Je suis sur le point de tourner lorsqu'il me lance :

-« Tsuna, méfie-toi. »

Sur ces énigmatiques paroles, j'emprunte le couloir de droite et soupire. Je ne sens plus son regard plein de reproches dans mon dos. Me méfier ? Et de quoi ? Je suis toujours sur mes gardes ne sachant jamais quand l'ennemi va frapper. Malgré cela, je ne suis pas en mesure de sauver la vie des gens que j'aime. A cette idée, ma poitrine me fait mal, et j'y porte la main dans un geste futile. Il n'y a rien à faire contre ce genre de blessure.

Je fais le tour de la propriété, croisant en effet des hommes de mains et des serviteurs en très petit nombre. Lorsque je regarde ma montre et m'aperçois de l'heure, je décide de me rendre à mon bureau une dernière fois avant la fin de la journée. Les lumières s'allument dans le couloir et luttent contre la nuit qui s'installe pesamment sur le pays. Mes pas semblent résonner trop fort dans ce silence. Une sensation familière me parcoure, très désagréable, et j'ouvre la porte en sachant déjà à quoi m'attendre. Je la referme derrière moi et demande d'un ton sec ce qu'il se passe. Lentement, la personne qui est assisse dans mon fauteuil pivote et se retrouve face à moi, un sourire moqueur qu'il a l'habitude d'avoir.

-« Bonsoir, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. »

Je m'avance jusqu'au bureau de bois et dévisage ses yeux vairons qui cachent leurs réelles intentions dans ce plagiat de sourire. Je peux aisément comprendre pourquoi la plupart des gens évitent ce regard. Il est terrifiant.

-« Encore toi Mukuro » dis-je d'un ton froid. « Tu apparais souvent ces derniers temps, un peu trop à mon goût si tu veux tout savoir. Tu n'as pas reçu une mission à faire à l'extérieur ? »

Il pose son coude sur le meuble et pose sa tête contre sa main sans se départir de cet air suffisant et sûr de lui. Cet homme n'a peur de rien, ni de personne.

-« C'est de cette façon que tu traites tous tes gardiens ou c'est juste moi ? » réplique-t-il. « Enfin, pour tout te dire, j'ai déjà terminé. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps de venir te demander de respecter ta parole. »

Cruel, tel est le mot qui qualifie le mieux cet individu. Tout, dans son attitude jusque dans ses paroles m'évoque ce mot.

-« Quelle parole ? » dis-je en sachant pertinemment bien où il veut en venir.

Il incline la tête et ses lèvres s'étirent encore plus. Impossible de savoir si je dois considérer cela comme une menace ou non. Pourtant, la chair de poule m'envahit telle une vague trop pressée.

-« Ne joue pas, Tsunayoshi-kun. C'est agaçant. Tu dois me donner ton corps, c'était notre marché en échange de la vie de Kikyo. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais et j'aimerais bien obtenir ma part du marché. C'est logique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Je serre les poings et fronce les sourcils. Il rit avant de se lever du fauteuil et de faire le tour pour se poster à côté de moi.

-« Bien » dit-il d'un ton léger. « J'ai déjà vu à quoi ressemblerait mon bureau, et je connais le restant de la demeure, sauf ta chambre, la mienne en l'occurrence, et deux ou trois pièces secrètes je suppose. J'aimerais que tu me conduises d'abord à mon lit, je suis fatigué et je pense que j'aurais le temps de visiter le reste demain matin. »

Il poursuit jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvre avant de se tourner vers moi.

-« Tu viens ? »

Je déglutis et fais demi-tour, un automate qui fonctionne sans réfléchir, déconnecté de la réalité. J'ai donné ma parole, juré sur mon nom. Il n'y a aucun moyen de faire marche arrière. Je me décide à le suivre dans un état d'abrutissement qui me surprend. Nous marchons jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre sans échanger une seule parole. Je le fais entrer à l'intérieur et il se positionne au centre de la pièce en inspectant le lieu. Je referme la porte et me demande si je ne viens de m'emprisonner moi-même.

Mukuro se défait de sa cravate qu'il jette sur une des chaises avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Il croise les bras sous sa nuque et je l'observe en silence. Dans mon esprit, quelque chose me tiraille mais je ne n'y prête pas attention. Je ne peux pas me défaire de ce vide qui continue d'inonder ma tête.

-« Oui, ce n'est pas mal » lance soudain Mukuro. « Pas mal du tout quand on sait que c'est la place du boss le plus puissant des entrailles de la mafia. »

Il se relève et s'assit sur le lit, ses gants noir me font signe de m'approcher ce que je fais en étant sûr d'être sur le point de commettre une erreur monumentale. Je le fais parce que quelque part, c'est mon châtiment, ma punition. Je me suis vengé, alors peu m'importe si dorénavant Mukuro prend les commandes de mon corps. Il sera certainement un bien meilleur boss que moi.

Je suis très surpris lorsqu'il agrippe mes vêtements pour me faire basculer sur le lit. Je m'étale de façon lamentable sur les draps avant de lancer un regard furieux vers Mukuro qui se contente de me sourire. Je me redresse sur un coude, la bouche ouverte pour lui dire ma façon de penser quand il me retourne sur le dos et se positionne au-dessus de moi. A nouveau, l'angoisse me secoue mais je suis incapable de bouger. La souris tétanisée devant le serpent.

Il se saisit de mon menton d'une main et attrape de l'autre mon bras qui allait déjà le repousser. La colère me submerge soudain.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! » dis-je d'une voix offusquée.

Il sourit de façon si candide qu'il est difficile de l'associer au sens de ses paroles.

-« Je prends ce qui m'est dû : ma récompense était ton corps, pas vrai ? »

Il pose ses lèvres sur ma joue en même temps qu'une effroyable pensée me traverse. Ses paroles, son plan, sa façon d'agir, tout devient claire et dans un mouvement de peur, je le repousse brutalement. Malheureusement, il ne lâche pas mon bras et il se retrouve seulement repoussé de quelques centimètres. Il s'assied sur moi, sa main faisant pression sur mon bras en serrant sauvagement.

-« Tu vas manquer à ta parole ? » dit-il d'une voix acide. « Tu as fait une promesse je te signale. »

-« Ce n'est pas ce que j'imaginais ! » je crie en retour.

-« Ah ? Tu m'en vois désolé, mais ça ne change rien à notre marché : le nom de l'assassin de ta bien-aimée contre ton corps. Ton corps étant le mien, je peux en faire ce qu'il me convient, peu importe ce que tu avais en tête. »

Horrifié, je me redresse et tente de lui coller un coup de poing qu'il évite en penchant la tête. Il agrippe mon bras et dans ses yeux, je vois cette lueur de cruauté pure étinceler. Dans un bruit de craquement qui me soulève les entrailles, il me brise le bras. Ebahis, je contemple la forme étrange de mes os lorsque la douleur balaie tout. Je pousse un cri en serrant mon bras contre moi. Je suis très vite stoppé par un coup dans mon visage qui arrose ma bouche de sang. Les yeux écarquillés, je relève le visage pour ne voir que ce sourire bienfaisant. C'est impossible, impossible !

-« Tu vois, si j'en ai envie, je peux aussi briser ton corps en mille morceaux » dit Mukuro sans aucun remords. « J'aimerais mieux éviter car tu ne me serais d'aucune utilité dans cet état. Bien, tu as compris maintenant, Tsunayoshi-kun ? »

Mon corps tout entier se rebelle à cause de la douleur et la terreur qui s'empare de moi. Lorsque je parle, ma voix n'est qu'un murmure tremblant et fragile :

-« Je pensais que tu allais prendre possession de mon corps… Prendre ma place en tant que boss… Je croyais… »

-« Kufufu ! Comme si j'étais intéressé par ton minable groupe ! Et puis je ne suis pas capable de posséder un corps aussi pur que le tient. Ton esprit me rejetterait sans cesse et je finirais par être obligé de retourner dans mon propre corps. Ce serait un retour à la case départ. Non, je pense que ceci est beaucoup plus intéressant… »

Sa main caresse ma joue et j'ai un mouvement de recul, écœuré.

-« Je ne veux plus de ce marché ! » dis-je brusquement.

-« C'est trop tard, tu m'as donné ta parole » répond Mukuro d'un ton joyeux.

-« Peu importe, je refuse » dis-je d'une voix rendue neutre par la flamme de la dernière volonté que j'ai activé malgré moi.

Mukuro ne semble pas impressionné. Au contraire… Il semble s'amuser !

-« Tu refuses ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de respecter ta parole ? » persifle le gardien de la brume. « Tes sentiments ? Lesquels ? Es-tu encore capable d'éprouver quoi que ce soit alors que tu as tué celle que tu aimais ? »

-« La ferme ! » je hurle en me libérant mon bras valide pour lui donner un coup dans l'estomac.

Mukuro se plie en deux et je le pousse jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe du lit. Je me redresse pour quitter la pièce. J'ouvre la porte…

Perplexe, je contemple ma main posé sur la poignée. Puis je regarde le vide qui s'étend devant moi. Il n'y a que le noir des abysses qui y règne. Il n'y a rien. Mukuro rit et je me retourne. Il s'est remis debout. Je le dévisage, les pensées rendues claires par ma flamme.

-« C'est ton œuvre je suppose ? » je demande.

Il ne répond pas et se contente d'aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil magnifique, orné de perles blanches et noires cousues en fil d'or. Je referme la porte car je sais que je ne pourrais rien faire contre ses illusions. Si c'en est une d'ailleurs. On n'est jamais sûr avec Mukuro.

-« Laisse-moi sortir d'ici » je lui ordonne.

-« Je n'en n'ai pas envie » répond-t-il.

-« Tu oses me défier… ? » je rétorque aussi vite.

-« Pas du tout, je te propose un nouveau marché ! » lance-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Quel qu'il soit, il est mieux d'accepter plutôt que d'affronter Mukuro dans un lieu alors qu'il utilise déjà ses illusions. De plus, avec mon bras gauche cassé, ce serait un trop grand handicap.

-« Dis toujours, je verrai ensuite. »

Le sourire de Mukuro s'agrandit à nouveau. A ce moment précis, il ressemble trop à Byakuran à mon goût.

-« Voici ce que j'imagine : tu respectes ta parole, et en échange, je ne distribue pas cette vidéo de ta promesse à toutes les familles de la mafia. Quand je dis toutes les familles, cela veut dire, les Vongola aussi. »

Ma bouche forme un rond presque parfait. Je laisse choir mes bras lorsqu'il sort de sa poche un stick USB miniature qu'il agite devant moi. Il se lève pour prendre l'ordinateur de poche posé sur la commode et s'en sert pour insérer l'engin. Il fait démarrer la vidéo qui me glace sur place. Il avait tout filmé. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait insisté que je lui fasse une promesse solennelle ! Il le savait ! Il savait qu'il pourrait utiliser cette vidéo contre moi ! Il m'a berné depuis le début en sachant que j'étais aveuglé par la vengeance !

-« Si tu fais ça… » je commence d'une voix étouffée par la colère. « Ce sera la guerre. Les familles vont renier mon autorité alors que je viens de conclure un pacte de paix entre la plupart. Ce sera le chaos… Plus personne ne fera confiance aux Vongola. Tu ne peux pas diffuser cette vidéo ! »

Mukuro retire le stick et s'amuse à le jeter en l'air avant de le rattraper.

-« Exactement ! A un détail près : les Vongola eux-mêmes risquent de se retourner contre toi, et donc, tes précieux amis seront tous en danger de mort. Tu penses vraiment pouvoir prendre ce risque ? Quoique…Tu as bien réussis à causer la mort de Kyoko, alors pourquoi pas le reste… »

Sidéré, je le regarde, plongé dans un effroi sans nom. Avec un rire étouffé, il fait quelques pas dans ma direction. Il glisse sa main derrière ma nuque et se penche pour passer sa langue dans mon cou. Je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. En réalité, j'ai l'impression que mon esprit vient de disparaître et que mon cœur se retrouve épinglé, prêt à être disséqué.

-« Alors ? Acceptes-tu mon marché ? » murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Je baisse la tête. Si je n'accepte pas, alors il ne me restera plus rien. Plus d'amis, plus de familles, plus de maisons, plus rien que ces ténèbres qui rampent en moi. Je connais déjà la réponse. Je suis pris au piège. C'est la punition que je reçois pour avoir tué Kyoko. Pour avoir déçu les gens qui m'entourent. Pour être devenu ce que je suis. Je n'ai pas le choix.

-« J'accepte… »

Il émet un rire satisfait et me relève le menton. Son visage se rapproche et je ferme les yeux, sentant mon cœur écartelé bondir. Puis soudain, il m'agrippe par les cheveux et me tire jusqu'au lit. Surpris, le cuir chevelu douloureux, j'ouvre la bouche mais mes mots se retrouvent avalés par celle de Mukuro. J'écarquille les yeux, l'horreur se peignant sur mon visage dans un tableau atroce aux couleurs ternes. Non, il n'y a pas de couleur, il n'y que cette nuance froide : le noir.

Son contact me rend malade, c'est une bile infecte qui se déverse en moi, avilissant ce qu'il restait de mon âme. Puis sa langue se fraye un passage et ce qui me paraissait immonde me devient insupportable. Je détourne le visage mais tel un tentacule visqueux, la langue continue de parcourir mon visage, chatouillant mon oreille, humidifiant ma joue, puis mon cou, jusqu'à ce que je décide de lui donner un coup de coude. A cet instant, Mukuro mord brusquement mon épaule et un cri de douleur s'échappe de mes lèvres.

-« Je te prierais de bien vouloir rester tranquille, Tsunayoshi-kun » dit-il d'une voix suave avant d'arracher les boutons de ma chemise, révélant ainsi ma peau.

Ma bouche se tord dans un appel à l'aide silencieux tandis que ses mains caressent mon corps. Si je continue de le contrarier, il pourrait fort bien dévoiler cette vidéo. Je tuerai de mes propres mains tous ceux qui me restent. Sans plus prêter attention aux gestes de Mukuro, je lève l'une de mes mains et la contemple, fine, et pourtant couverte du sang de ceux que j'ai tué. Je ne veux plus que quelqu'un meurt à cause de moi. J'étouffe ma voix lorsque la bouche de Mukuro s'attaque à mon téton. J'étouffe ce qu'il me reste de volonté et ferme les paupières, posant ma main contre moi.

Il me défait de mon pantalon sans que je ne dise un mot, serrant fermement les paupières mais ne pouvant pas empêcher mon corps de trembler sous ses caresses, ni mon souffle de s'accélérer lorsque sa main descend entre mes jambes. J'étouffe mes pensées et me laisse faire en espérant que tout cela passe vite, en gardant en mémoire les vies qu'il y a entre lui et moi. Rien ne m'empêche d'avoir envie de hurler, hurler du plus profond de mon être. Des sons désarticulés sortent de ma bouche lorsque le désir finit par l'emporter dans ce mélange de dégoût et d'horreur. Mon bassin brûle sous le contact des gants de cuir.

Lorsqu'il écarte mes jambes, la peur m'envahit.

J'ai beau lutter, j'ai beau me débattre, rien n'empêche son doux raisonnement de résonner à mes oreilles. Mes cris emplissent le vide de cette pièce et son regard me cloue sur place, papillon épinglé sur un tableau. Douleur, aigreur, rancœur, peur… Tout s'embrouille dans mon esprit embué. Des larmes qui refusent de couler. Et puis vint le temps des ténèbres où il n'y eut plus rien d'autre que le néant.

Un néant profond dans lequel j'étouffe.

* * *

**To be continued in « Chain »…**


	5. Chain

**Nous passons en POV Mukuro !**

**Les habituels lecteurs reconnaîtront bien mon geste puisque j'adore vous montrer les différents points de vue des protagonistes. Je vous préviens, ce chapitre est lourd.  
Merci beaucoup à Elodie et Jayn pour les review, merci aux lecteurs.  
PS : Jayn**, pour tes questions, je répondrais que la relation de Tsuna et Reborn va évoluer un peu, mais Reborn sera mis de côté d'ici peu. Quant à savoir si Tsuna et Mukuro finiront ensemble… Je te laisse le découvrir, car j'ai moi-même hésité jusqu'au bout. ^^

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Chain

«_Le changement de luminosité radical,_

_Les chaînes qui m'entravent lourdement,_

_Tout cela me sera sûrement fatal,_

_Si personne ne met fin à ses faux-semblants._»

Marchant dans les couloirs, je fredonne un air joyeux que peu de gens connaissent tout en tirant sur mes gants. Je pousse la porte avec un grand sourire et entre dans la pièce en arrêtant cette chanson stupide. Au vu de la tête des personnes présentes, _Karamel Danssen_ n'est sûrement pas approprié pour l'heure. Sans leur prêter plus d'attention qu'il ne faut, je vais me poser contre le mur, près de la cheminée. Hibari semble aussi arrogant que possible, me dédiant un sourire carnassier. Il peut bien sourire autant qu'il le souhaite, aujourd'hui, rien ne pourra me mettre de mauvaise humeur. Enfin presque.

Chrome arrive la dernière, s'excusant de son retard avec gêne et courbettes excessives. Vraiment, cette fille est d'un ennui. Pas étonnant que Tsunayoshi préfère que ce soit elle son gardien plutôt que moi. Bien que ce ne soit d'aucune importance aujourd'hui. La réunion commence dés que Chrome s'assoit et que l'arcobaleno prend la parole.

-« Où est Tsuna? »

Dans un silence pesant, ils s'observent tous, secouent la tête, soupirent, serrent les poings sans qu'une réponse ne soit donnée. Finalement, je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner et j'obtiens l'attention générale. Le Gardien de la Tempête, et accessoirement bras droit de Tsunayoshi se redresse et m'apostrophe avec son agressivité habituelle. Je croise les bras dans un geste provocateur qui l'énerve encore plus, si bien que le Gardien du Soleil lui barre le passage et lui ordonne de se calmer.

-« Tu sais où il se trouve ? » demande l'arcobaleno.

Je hausse les épaules, fermant les yeux pour savourer ce moment.

-« Qui sait… »

-« Enfoiré ! » s'exclame le Gardien de la Tempête.

Il y a un bruit d'agitation et je soupçonne fortement le Gardien de la Pluie de retenir son acolyte. Pour autant, je n'ouvre pas les yeux, pas avec la confiance et l'assurance qui m'emplissent la gorge. L'arcobaleno leur ordonne de se calmer avant de me dire que si je ne leur donne pas la réponse, il demandera aux Vendicare de me renvoyer dans ma cellule. Je rouvre les yeux et hausse un sourcil avant de répondre avec un sourire moqueur :

-« Tu penses vraiment avoir assez de prestance pour ordonner quoi que ce soit aux Vendicare, arcobaleno ? »

Il sourit à son tour d'une manière assez effrayante.

-« Ne me sous-estime pas, Mukuro. »

Je l'observe en perdant mon sourire, agacé. Pesant le pour et le contre, je me décide à répondre à la question, désolé de ne pas pouvoir profiter plus de la situation.

-« Il est dans sa chambre, il ne se sentait pas bien » dis-je d'un ton morose. « A la place, il m'a donné ceci. »

Je sors un papier de ma poche et l'envois au bébé qui le saisit d'une main. Les autres semblent assez étonnés mais ne bronchent pas. Ils attendent fébrilement, se déplaçant avec gêne dans leurs sièges. Tout ce cirque est d'un ennui… Surtout lorsqu'on sait déjà ce que contient le papier. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à la pensée de ce contenu aucun doute, ce qui va suivre sera on ne peut plus intéressant. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes.

L'arcobaleno termine de lire avant de me lancer un regard noir. Quelque chose me dit qu'il a très envie de me tuer sur place. Manque de chance, il ne peut rien faire. Je pourrais presque en rire. Il tend le papier au Gardien de la Pluie qui se met à le lire en même temps que le Gardien de la Tempête. Leurs réactions ne se font pas tarder, puis d'autres se mettent en devoir de lire. Lorsqu'ils ont tous eu le papier entre leurs mains, il revient dans celles du tueur à gages qui le montre à tous. Une flamme de volonté à la pureté infinie marque l'intitulé.

-« Je sais ce que vous en pensez, mais ce document est officiel : c'est bien la flamme de cet idiot de Tsuna qui le scelle et assure donc son authenticité. »

La pression de l'air pourrait être agréable si elle ne paraissait pas parasitée par la pitoyable rancœur des personnes réunies. Tant de haine dans cette pièce… C'en est presque agréable.

-« Reborn-san, tu veux dire que nous sommes obligés de suivre les ordres de ce traître ?! » s'exclame le Gardien de la Tempête.

-« Oya, tu y vas fort en me traitant de traître. Ais-je jamais trahis les Vongola ? » je réplique.

-« Tu as tenté de tuer Juudaime par le passé ! » crache-t-il bruyamment en réponse.

Je ris quelque peu en énervant encore plus le bras droit de la famille très vite rappelé à l'ordre par l'assassin. Ce dernier me lance à nouveau le rouleau que j'attrape au vol avant de le déplier aux yeux de tous. Ainsi, ils peuvent tous voir la flamme de la volonté scintiller de sa puissance.

Au fond de moi, je ris à gorge déployée convaincre Tsunayoshi de rédiger ce document avait été on ne peut plus simple. Au début, il avait protesté, mais après, il avait été très obéissant. En fait, dés que j'ai mentionné tout ce que je pouvais lui faire, et tout ce que je ferais s'il brisait notre contrat, il s'est plié à toutes mes volontés. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour éviter de faire du tord à sa famille. Il n'a pas tord au fond, car dés que je les vois, j'ai l'irrésistible envie de leur causer toutes sortes de malheurs.

-« Pour les jours à venir, je serais donc le remplaçant de Tsunayoshi, votre Boss de substitution si je puis dire… » je déclare avec un rictus.

Le Gardien de la Tempête se relève brusquement, très vite suivis d'Hibari.

-« Il n'est pas question que je suive tes ordres ! » rétorque-t-il avec fougue.

-« Il en va de même pour moi, je ne me suis jamais considéré comme un membre de cette famille, je vais donc me retirer pour quelques temps » annonce Hibari en quittant lentement la salle.

Le Gardien de la Tempête semble prêt à le suivre mais il est stoppé dans son élan par l'arcobaleno lui demandant de rester ici. Hibari quitte donc la pièce dans le plus grand silence.

-« Peu importe ce que nous en pensons » débute lentement Reborn. « Tsuna est le Boss des Vongola, et on ne discute pas les ordres de son Boss. On ne peut pas demander à Hibari de rester au vu de son caractère, mais toi, Gokudera, tu ferais mieux d'obéir si tu ne veux pas déshonorer Tsuna. »

A ces mots, le bras droit fronce les sourcils, serre poings et dents et retourne s'asseoir avec un dernier regard empoisonné à mon égard. Il fait craquer ses jointures, sort une cigarette et se met à fumer avec rage.

-« Bon, dans ce cas, Mukuro, tu vas devoir prendre quelques décisions, et assez rapidement » annonce soudain le Gardien de la Pluie.

Le tueur à gages et lui échangent un regard entendu avant de poursuivre :

-« La famille Pelloni ne va pas tarder à lancer une offensive contre les Vongola. Malgré les efforts de Tsuna, il semble qu'ils soient décidés à entamer les hostilités avec nous d'ici peu. Peut-être en fin de journée, d'après les derniers rapports de nos hommes. Ils ont la puissance numérique de leur côté, bien que savons déjà que ça ne leur servira à rien. Malgré tout, nous risquons d'être débordés, alors, il faudrait peut-être demander à la Varia d'envoyer quelques uns de leurs membres en soutiens. Cela dit… »

Il me regarde et fronce les sourcils, ce à quoi je souris.

-« Tu te demandes s'ils accepteront d'écouter mes ordres ? » dis-je à sa place. « C'est une éventualité, bien que ça me soit égal. Quoique vous en pensiez, si la base Vongola est attaquée, Hibari sortira de son trou pour défendre son territoire, c'est plus fort que lui. Il n'y a donc rien à craindre, nous allons simplement les éliminer. »

Leurs visages montrent leur désaccord, sans importance à mes yeux.

-« Pourquoi ne pas demander à la famille Cosa Nostra de régler le problème ? » demande soudain le Gardien de la Foudre. « Ils ont une dette envers nous. »

Je lui dédie mon expression la plus affligeante. Ce gamin n'a jamais eu sa place ici.

-« Parce que la Cosa Nostra nous penseraient affaiblis, et que les Vongola perdraient leur qualité d'hommes d'honneur en s'abaissant à cela » je réplique sèchement.

Le gamin s'enfonce dans son siège en marmonnant quelque chose. Cependant, l'arcobaleno hoche la tête et croise les bras.

-« Mukuro a raison, nous devons régler ce problème nous-mêmes. Puisque les négociations et l'intimidation n'ont pas fonctionné, il ne nous reste plus qu'à les éliminer. »

Je souris de satisfaction. Tout compte fait, il semble que la tâche ne sera pas aussi hardie que prévu. Si l'arcobaleno est de mon côté, les autres suivront assez vite, même cette tête brûlée de bras droit. Tout le monde m'obéira.

Et ce n'est que le commencement.

Le reste de la réunion se base sur les aspects stratégiques de la future bataille. Lorsque tout le monde est d'accord pour admettre que le plan semble efficace, tous quittent la salle. Tous, sauf Chrome qui s'attarde, me lançant un regard insistant. Nous nous retrouvons seuls dans la pièce, et elle se lève, son arme serrée contre elle. Cette petite semble partagée entre sa peur et son admiration pour moi, pourtant, c'est avec un ton déterminé et une voix calme qu'elle me parle. Elle me demande de but en blanc si je n'ai rien à voir dans la maladie du Decimo. Je souris. Vraiment, cette petite n'a rien de stupide…

-« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? » je lui demande en réponse.

Elle resserre sa prise sur son arme et sa tête s'enfonce un peu dans ses épaules. Chrome est forte, c'est vrai, mais en comparaison avec moi, elle n'est qu'un moucheron que je peux balayer sans effort. Or, elle le sait très bien. C'est pourquoi je suis très surpris qu'elle continue sur sa lancée.

-« L'autre jour, quand le Boss sortait pour trouver l'assassin de Kyoko-chan… C'était moi qui devais l'accompagner. Mais vous êtes arrivé pendant que je l'attendais, et vous m'avez dit que Reborn-san avait changé d'avis, que je devais rester à la base. Cependant, ce n'était pas vrai. Vous avez mentis, Mukuro-sama. »

Très perspicace, peut-être trop. Ce n'est pas que je ne m'y attendais pas, mais elle a rudement bien choisis son moment pour en parler. Je m'approche d'elle, traversant la pièce dans de grandes enjambées. Je m'arrête, un fauteuil entre nous pour délimiter la distance. Cet obstacle semble la rassurer un peu, bien qu'elle semble sur le point de reculer.

-« C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas à respecter les lois de la mafia vu que je ne me considère pas en tant que mafieux. Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai rejoins les Vongola. »

-« Justement, c'est pour cette raison que je trouve cette lettre suspecte » répond-t-elle sans hésiter. « Avez-vous réussi à prendre le pouvoir comme vous le souhaitiez, ou est-ce encore un de vos tours ? »

Voilà qui est très agaçant. La petite se rebiffe. C'est normal vu son attachement pour Tsunayoshi-kun, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait à se retourner contre moi. Oui, c'est très agaçant. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à lui donner pour qu'elle se fasse les dents le temps que je trouve une solution plus… radicale.

-« Si j'avais obtenu ce que je souhaitais, crois-tu que je me tiendrais encore ici, avec ces sales mafieux ? » je lui réponds d'un rire sans joie. « Si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux toujours aller voir comment se porte ton précieux Boss. J'ai du travail qui m'attend. »

Je passe à côté d'elle en posant ma main sur son épaule. Ses joues s'empourprent un peu à ce contact et elle baisse le visage. Elle n'est pas en mesure de voir le sourire cruel que je lui dédie. Elle n'est ni plus, ni moins, qu'un petit moineau pris dans les serres d'un démon. Je quitte la pièce sans me retourner, satisfait.

Le reste de la journée se passe en toute quiétude les hommes de mains suivent mes instructions à la lettre, et même les Gardiens semblent courber l'échine lorsque je leur donne des ordres, en grinçant des dents bien sûr. Seul l'arcobaleno vient me contrarier une fois ou deux, pour des broutilles. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux, son regard calculateur cherchant probablement une faille en moi. Il peut bien s'amuser ainsi s'il le souhaite, je n'en n'ai cure. Non, car en ce moment, je goûte au plein pouvoir des Vongola.

La nuit approche, jette son voile obscure sur le domaine et engloutit tout. Descendu dans la salle de contrôle, j'observe les écrans en compagnie du tueur à gages, du tacticien, et des deux mécaniciens. J'ai beau avoir entendu leurs noms, ils me paraissent insignifiants tant ils sont faibles. Je me rappelle juste celui d'Irie Schoichi parce qu'il travaillait auprès de Byakuran en tant qu'espion au même titre que moi. Il faut avouer qu'il compense aisément sa faiblesse par son intelligence. Je comprends pourquoi Tsunayoshi-kun l'a accepté dans la famille : ses talents sont on ne peut plus utiles.

Les autres sont dispersés dans le domaine, attendant à leur poste que les ennemis se manifestent. Tout n'est que silence dans cette pièce d'un blanc clinique. La tension guète, à l'affut, mais elle ne m'aura pas. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et peu après, l'alarme résonne. La pièce devient rouge sang, éclairée par les lumières d'alerte, et le bruit d'une explosion fait trembler les fondations. Je croise les bras en souriant : ça y est, la bataille commence !

Des ombres noires se déplacent sur les écrans, parfois des éclairs de couleurs signalent des tirs et des attaques, ponctuées par les voix des Gardiens qui gardent leur calme en expliquant leur situation. Irie leur répond pour leur confirmer le déplacement des ennemis et quelle stratégie utiliser. C'est un bourdonnement agréable de signaux, de cris lointains, de voix, et de détonations.

-« Ici Yamamoto, les ennemis de la zone D-6 sont éliminés. »

-« Rejoins la zone B-4 pour soutenir l'équipe secondaire. »

-« Bien reçu. »

-« Ici Lambo, les ennemis de la zone B-2 se retirent en direction de la zone C-1. »

-« L'équipe de Gokudera s'en chargera, occupez-vous de la zone triangulaire en E-4. Votre équipe complètera la formation. »

-« Okay. »

-« Heu, Ici Chrome…Les ennemis de la zone A sont tous à terre. »

-« Très bien, avec ça, il ne reste plus que quelques zones à défendre. Rejoins… »

Le ballet incessant des communications prend fin lorsque le Boss de la famille Pelloni apparait sur les écrans. Sur le point de sortir, l'arcobaleno me retient par un simple bruit de satisfaction. Je me tourne à nouveau pour observer la scène et sourit à mon tour : Hibari Kyoya n'a pas pu s'empêcher de quitter son trou pour se mêler à la bataille. Il ne m'est plus nécessaire de sortir maintenant que c'est lui qui mène la danse. Je retourne à ma position initiale et observe le combat qui se termine presque trop vite. La famille Pelloni était vraiment mineure dans le monde de la mafia, et elle était faible. Le simple fait qu'ils aient envié les Vongola en était la preuve. Ils en payaient le prix par l'extermination totale de leur groupe.

Les cris de joie s'élèvent, la salle redevient d'un blanc immaculé tandis que les gardiens rugissent dans leurs écouteurs. Lorsque le calme reprend le contrôle, l'arcobaleno se lève et s'approche du micro, demandant à Hibari ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis. Ce dernier sourit en retour.

-« Pas question de laisser le beau rôle à cet enfoiré. »

J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Bah, de toutes manières, c'est bien plus agréable de donner des ordres et d'observer. Je n'ai jamais aimé faire les choses moi-même. Un détail qui semble échapper à Hibari. Je me contente de rire avant de tourner les talons.

-« Où vas-tu ? » demande impérativement l'assassin des Vongola.

La porte s'ouvre automatiquement devant moi, révélant un ascenseur métallique et froid. Je rentre dans la machine et répond en appuyant sur les boutons :

-« Oya, ne faut-il pas que j'aille faire un rapport au Vongola Decimo… ? »

La porte se referme tandis que l'arcobaleno fronce les sourcils. Evidemment, il doit se poser une tonne de questions. Cependant, il n'a aucun moyen de m'empêcher d'accomplir mon devoir en tant que remplaçant. Bien que je n'aurais pas utilisé le mot « devoir ». C'est plutôt par pure orgueil.

L'ascenseur me conduit au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment. Quelques membres sont déjà sur place, occupés à déplacer des corps. Je ne leur prête par un regard et emprunte les escaliers recouverts d'un tapis rouge que je trouve d'un très mauvais goût. J'arrive au second étage sur cette réflexion et emprunte le couloir de droite. Quelques mètres plus loin, je frappe à la porte avant d'entrer.

Il fait nuit noire dans la pièce, les rideaux ne sont pas tirés, et il y fait froid. Je ferme la porte d'un geste brusque et allume le lustre. Avec un soupir venu de loin, je tire les rideaux, branche des lampes de bureaux à la lumière plus douce que celles du plafond que je retourne éteindre. Je regarde alors du côté du lit où Tsunayoshi est recroquevillé, serrant les draps blancs autour de son corps. Il n'a pas bougé depuis ce matin.

Je m'approche lentement de lui et m'assis doucement à ses côtés en effleurant le drap du bout des doigts avant de tirer un peu dessus, découvrant son visage et la peau nue de ses épaules. Il me lance un regard, excellant mélange de haine et de terreur. Je lui souris en retour, et il frissonne avant de détourner les yeux.

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demande-t-il d'une voix qui se veut dur mais qui tremble un peu.

Mes doigts recouverts des gants noirs caressent lentement sa joue. Cela m'évoque l'image d'araignées noires glissant sur une proie à la pureté irréprochable.

-« Rien de spécial » je lui réponds d'un ton doucereux. « J'étais juste venu t'annoncer que nous avions vaincu les Pelloni. »

A ces mots, Tsunayoshi relève les yeux, attiré par ces précieuses informations concernant sa famille. La peur semble soudainement disparaître et je m'en sens frustré.

-« Comment ? » demande-t-il.

-« Très simple, je n'ai pas eu besoin de faire grand chose si ce n'est donner des ordres auxquels tout le monde a obéis. Ils ont été annihilés par la puissance écrasante des Gardiens. Il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas très coriaces. On ne peut donc pas parler d'exploit. Rapide et efficace, c'est autre chose quand je suis aux commandes. »

Tsunayoshi se redresse quelque peu, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

-« Que veux-tu dire ? Je… »

Je retrousse mes lèvres en dévoilant mes dents ce qui l'empêche de continuer. Il détourne son visage mais je l'attrape avec ma main et l'oblige à me faire face. Il y a de nouveau ce délicieux tourment qui lui ronge l'âme et qui transparait sur son visage.

-« Je veux dire que c'est la bataille la plus rapide que nous ayons jamais eu, couronnée de succès qui plus est. Peux-tu en dire autant ? Toi qui resteras toujours le raté de la classe… »

Il écarquille ses yeux à cette réplique avant de froncer les sourcils, visiblement en colère.

-« Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de ta part ! Tu es la pire des ordures ! »

Je lui assène un violent coup et du sang se met à couler le long de sa bouche, tâchant sa peau et les draps blancs. Il tente de me frapper à son tour mais le coup suivant le percute à la tempe, le sonnant si bien qu'il s'affale sur le lit. Oui, rien ne peut m'empêcher de le meurtrir encore et toujours plus, il n'y a rien qui puisse se mettre en travers de mon chemin dorénavant.

Je le saisis par les cheveux et il émet un cri désarticulé tandis que j'approche son visage du mien avant de poser mes lèvres sur ce sang si savoureux au goût de victoire. Il frémit mais ne fait rien pour m'empêcher de continuer. Il est à ma merci.

-« Peu importe ce que je suis, car dorénavant, tu n'as plus ton mot à dire. Tu es toujours ce petit crétin naïf d'autrefois, et tu espères qu'un miracle te sauvera. Mais crois-moi quand je te dis ceci, Tsunayoshi-kun : il n'y a personne pour te sauver. C'est à toi de sauver les autres, non l'inverse. Tu les sauves en te sacrifiant parce que tu es et resteras le même idiot que par le passé. Parce que tu n'as su sauver ta chère petite Kyoko… »

-« La ferme ! » rugit-il soudain.

Craignant un éclat de colère, je le relâche vivement, mais il s'affaisse sur moi, probablement encore trop sonné par le coup de tout à l'heure. Mais je désire le voir pleurer, supplier, implorer, crier, je désire le voir sombrer dans les ténèbres, je désire le détruire. Un sourire se répand sur mon visage, un sourire qu'il ne peut pas voir.

Un sourire qu'il vaut mieux ne pas voir.

Mes mains glissent sur son corps, et je me demande si je trouverais une excuse pour des draps maculés de sang…

* * *

**To be continued in « Search and Destroy »…**


End file.
